


Inquisition

by Fandom_Human



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Human/pseuds/Fandom_Human
Summary: A book of one shots about a few of my inquisitors and the characters in Dragon Age Inquisition alongside ships I have for some characters.





	1. Amatus/Vhenan

Dorian could have watched him all day. From the way he'd run through Solas' rotunda to visit Cullen or up past him to visit Leliana or even when they were out in the wilds and killing various red Templars and bandits.

Zathlassan was a skilled rogue. The way his blades moved when attacking was something Dorian admired more than anything. What he didn't admire was how Zathlassan was insistent on charging into any danger they seemed to come across. Whether that be Venatori agents, Red Templars, giants or worst of all... dragons. Oh how Dorian hated the dragons. He hated them more than the thought of spending extended periods at the storm coast.

"Something on your mind, Sparkler?" Varric asked as he took a seat beside the mage in the tavern. "Contemplating the last mission, perhaps?" The dwarf continued when Dorian didn't answer. "The dragon in the Emerald Graves was a pain." Dorian huffed as he chugged down his drink. "Well, you know the inquisitor. Always up for a challenge." Varric said with a laugh as he shrugged "but it makes for a good story. Inquisitor Lavellan: Dragon Slayer!" Varric called enthusiastically. "I can get behind that." A smooth voice spoke up from behind the two.

The inquisitor had been doing his usual of talking to all his advisors before retiring for the day. He'd watched Varric leave and Solas has informed him of Dorian's location. 'Two birds, one stone' the inquisitor had thought. "So, hows things?" The elf asked as he leant on a pillar behind the two. "Sparkler was telling me how you took on a dragon in the Emerald Graves. Was thinking about putting it in a book! That's what, five high dragons now?" Varric asked and Lavellan chuckled as he nodded. "Aiming for ten." The elf stated. That mere statement sent a shiver down Dorian's spine. Why did he have to catch the eye of a dragon hunter?

The three chatted for a further hour before Varric left. "You've been side eyeing me all evening, Dorian... what's wrong?" Lavellan asked as he leant on the table. Dorian just sighed as he looked at him "with every mission you take me on, you seem to do something more reckless..." The mage muttered, shaking his head a little. "Ir abelas..." The elf murmured. "I don't mean to trouble you, Dorian..." he said gently, not looking at the Tevintan mage. "Come now, I like adventure as much as the next man but when you charge into something without even saying a thing, I can't help but worry. Like with the fade... when we were there..." Dorian said quietly as his hand moved to Lavellan's thigh.

Zathlassan smiled a little before standing up. "Ma Vhenan... come with me." He said gently as he set his hand on Dorian's shoulder. "Vhe-what?" The mage asked as he quickly followed behind. Zathlassan just smirked to himself as he lead Dorian to his room. "Thought you'd want to talk somewhere privately." The elf spoke as he sat himself on the sofa by the stairs. "First, what did you say before we left the tavern?" Dorian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The sight that followed had Dorian's heart melting. The inquisitors face, up to the tips of his ears, had gone red. There was a sheepish smile on his lips as he looked at the floor. "Ma Vhenan." Zathlassan whispered. "Meaning?" Dorian pushed. "My heart." The elf stated as he looked up as Dorian. The mage never expected the answer. Yes, they'd kissed following the meeting with his father, yes they'd discussed the seriousness of their relationship after the inquisitor had retrieved his amulet. But words like that hadn't been spoken. "Dorian?" Lavellan asked quietly. Pavus quickly realised he hadn't really spoken in a few moments. "Well, Amatus, that's rather sweet of you." He said with a smirk. "Amatus?" Lavellan asked and Dorian chuckled while sitting beside him.

"One I love." He whispered as he cupped he rogues cheek. "Dorian..." Lavellan whispered, smiling as he did. The mage chuckled before leaning close to press a light kiss to Zathlassan's lips.

"Stop giving me heart attacks in future... please." Dorian murmured as he pulled back. "I really can't promise that. We're yet to fight Corypheus." Lavellan murmured with a sigh. "We'll do it. I know we will." Dorian muttered.


	2. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen worries about Lavellan when he's off in the Eluvians at the Winter Palace. The worry only worsening as the mark gets more painful. 
> 
> TRESPASSER SPOILERS

The exalted council was taking its toll on everyone. Josephine and Zathlassan the most. Josephine was handling the talks while Zathlassan was holding off a Qunari invasion. However there was a problem. The anchor was slowly killing him.

"Maybe they should disband us." Josephine said solemnly. Before anyone could answer Zathlassan gave out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees. He'd hoped the mark wouldn't do this in front of them. In front of Cullen. It was no secret that the elf had feelings for Cullen and the other way around but neither made moves toward it. "This fucking thing." He growled as he clenched his fist. "First Ferelden wants us gone, then the maker damned Qunari want to invade and now my own fucking hand wants to kill me!" He yelled as he stared at the three of his advisors. There was fear in his eyes. A fear that hadn't been present since Haven. "I don't want to die." He whispered out as he looked away from them all.

Cullen felt his heart clench at the sight. Lavellan had been through a lot and this seemed to be the worst of it. "Inquisitor—" he began and Levallan just shook his head "I'm going to the Darvaarad. I need to stop this before this fucking anchor kills me." He growled out before leaving the room. Josephine sighed and shook her head "we must inform the council. Just in case." She said gently. Leliana nodded "let me handle it. I did hide the body, after all." She spoke as she walked over to Josephine. "Cullen, go talk to him." Josephine spoke as she motioned out the door. "Maker's breath." The blonde muttered before hurrying out the room.

"Inquisitor!" He shouted as he followed the elf's retreating form up to his room, closing the door. "Inquisitor!" He repeated. No answer. Cullen sighed. "Zathlassan..." he muttered. "Let me in. Please?" He asked as he set his hand on the door. The elf stared at the door before slowly opening it. "Thank you." Cullen muttered, stepping in when the inquisitor invited him.

"If you're here to lecture me on how stupid I am, please don't. I've had it from Varric, Dorian and Divine Victoria..." he muttered, chuckling at the thought of the divine scolding him for being so reckless. "Cassandra will do that." Cullen spoke, his lips curling into a slight smile. "She has since day one." The elf added before sighing and sitting on his bed, staring at his hand. "It was fine... right up until I walked through that Eluvian." He spoke softly as Cullen sat beside him. "We'll still follow you, I hope you know that." Cullen said softly as he set his hand on the elf's forearm.

At the touch, Zathlassan slowly looked up into Cullen's eyes. They were fixed on him and they were gentle, worried. "Cullen..." he muttered. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Or Leliana. Or Josephine. Gods, I'd be nowhere without any of you..." he muttered with a sigh, covering his face with his hands. "I really want to come back. I hope I come back... there's still so much I want to do! So much that I want to see..." He stammered before Cullen pulled his hands down from his face. "You're going to survive this. I know you are. I guarantee it. We— I can't lose you." Cullen whispered as he slowly leant forward to rest his forehead against the elf's.

The inquisitor's heart was racing as his right hand moved to cup Cullen's cheek. He wouldn't dare touch him with his left hand. He didn't want to hurt him. "I don't want to lose you." Cullen repeated as he pulled the elf into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around his waist to hold him close. "You've been my strength, inquisitor. This whole time. You've inspired me to be more than just the commander of your forces. You showed me how to be a better man. A better soldier. You showed me that I don't need lirium to be strong. All I need is you and your faith in me." He confessed. Zathlassan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face was bright red "Cullen." He murmured, holding him closer. "Shh." The Commander hushed as he tightened his grip, laying them down slowly. "We have a few hours... right?" He asked.

"For you, yes." Zathlassan whispered before relaxing against Cullen. The two lay there for a few hours, neither speaking nor moving. That was until Zathlassan felt Cullen fully relax and his breathing even out. This allowed the elf to slip out of his grasp and make his way to his Armor. "Guide me, Ameridan." He whispered as he looked at the Armor given to him by the previous inquisitor. He then sighed. "Andraste, all the Elven gods... anyone... help." He muttered with another sigh as he prepped himself. He set his daggers on his back before looking at Cullen. Slowly, he walked over and set a kiss to his lips. He knew Cullen slept deeply enough to not feel it. "Forgive me." He whispered before slowly leaving the room.

Cullen woke to an empty room and he knew where the inquisitor had gone. His Armor was gone, as were his weapons. "Maker's breath..." Cullen muttered before quickly going to the eluvian. "How long?" He asked the guard. "The inquisitor, Master Pavus and the divine left two hours ago." The guard stated. "Just those two?" Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow. "There may have been a third... I cannot quite remember." The guard finished, Cullen nodding as he did. All they could do was wait.

Cullen paced the courtyard of the winter palace, the Mabari stood close to him. "You're going to make a trench, Commander." Bull spoke as he walked over. Cullen jumped back when he heard the voice and sighed as he relaxed a little. "Bull." He muttered, shaking his head a little. "Look, I know the boss. He does what needs to be done for the people he cares about. That's why I'm still here. He saved my men over an alliance with the Qun. That's some dedication." Bull spoke as he knelt beside the dog, petting it gently. "He'll come back. He has you in his grasp now." The Qunari explained as he stood up "how did you—" Cullen started, only to he cut off by Bull laughing "Ben Hassrath, remember? I can read facial expressions. But listen, when he comes back, he's going to need someone there. Battling Qunari isn't easy. He's going to need a lot of attention." Bull explained before walking away.

As more time passed, Cullen got more and more worried. "Pain, sorrow, worry, anger, betrayal. He's filled with it all. But it will be gone soon. He won't hurt anymore." A voice suddenly spoke up. "Cole!" Cullen yelled as he turned to look at the spirit. "Dorian sent me ahead. He needs you." Cole spoke, his usually calm voice willing with fear. "I cannot help. I cannot fix this hurt. Fen'Harel did something and now he hurts more." Cole spoke hurriedly. "Go get the healers. Quick." Cullen shouted to a guard before running to the Eluvian, Cole close behind. He got there just in time to see a barely conscious inquisitor in the arms of Cassandra and Dorian. "What happened?" Cullen asked. "Solas." Dorian and Cassandra said in unison.

Soon enough, the inquisitor was swarmed by healers and taken off somewhere. Cullen was more worried now. "Solas was the last thing he muttered before passing out." Dorian explained as he walked over to Cullen. "We were cut off from the Eluvian Lavellan walked through. Didn't see him until he stumbled out with what looked like a dissolving arm." The mage stated with a disgusted look to his face. "He can't die..." Cullen whispered. "He won't. He muttered something about wanting to get back to you." Dorian said with a slight smile. "Take care of him. He'll need it after this. He went through hell in there. The stuff he found out... I'm surprised he hasn't gone mad..." Dorian said with a sigh before walking away.

The end of the exalted council was nearing and the inquisitor had finally woken. He was well enough to attend the final day. That's when he announced the inquisition would be Divine Victoria's personal guard. Cullen was happy he was still going. Still determined, even more so now. Despite missing his left arm.

"So what do we do now?" Leliana asked as they looked at a map of Thedas. She'd found a room that was private enough for her, Cullen, the inquisitor, Josephine and newly appointed Magister, Dorian to hide away. "We need to stop Solas. Moreover we need to show him he doesn't have to do this." Lavellan spoke. "But... he knows our forces. Our friends." Cullen said as he looked at the elf. Their eyes met and the two couldn't help the smile that crossed their lips. "Well, my adventuring days are over. But there is a place where he won't know anyone." Zathlassan stated as Dorian walked up behind him. As he did, the elf set a dagger down through Tevinter on the map. "This is where we rebuild." He stated. Everyone nodded and left the room. All but Cullen and Zathlassan.

"Forgive me..." the elf whispered as he slowly looked up at Cullen. "Why?" The blonde asked as he slowly walked over. "I must have worried you a lot." Lavellan muttered with a light chuckle. Cullen smiled a little as he set his hand on the elf's right arm. Zathlassan sighed as he closed his eyes, turning his head away. "You worried everyone, inquisitor." Cullen spoke softly as he ran his fingers through his own hair. "I must have looked a right state when Dorian carried me through that mirror." The elf spoke with a light chuckle. "I didn't notice. I was more concerned about getting you to the healers." The Commander whispered as he looked at the floor.

The two were silent for a few more moments before Lavellan cleared his throat. "Your erm... your hand is still on my arm..." he whispered. Cullen just chuckled before hugging the elf closer to his body. "I'm afraid you'll disappear if I let go of you." He confessed as he looked at the other Male. "I'm not going anywhere, Cullen." Zathlassan whispered as a yawn slipped from his lips. "The only place you're going is bed." The Commander said playfully as he stepped away from the elf. "Come on." He added before leaving the meeting room. The elf nodded before slowly following behind Cullen to his quarters.

"When do we leave for Tevinter?" Zathlassan asked as he began to remove the formal clothing he'd been forced to wear. Cullen shrugged as he stood by the door. "When we're asked to leave the winter palace officially." He stated. The elf nodded before grunting in annoyance as he couldn't get his belt undone. "Cullen?" He asked quietly as he looked to the blonde. Cullen blushed slightly before slowly making his way over. "C'mere then." The blonde whispered as he began to slowly remove the item that was grieving the inquisitor.

"How long?" The inquisitor suddenly asked. "What do you mean?" Cullen asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "How long have you had feelings for me?" The elf asked, causing Cullen to inhale sharply and choke on the air. "Where— where did you hear that?" Cullen stuttered as he stepped back. Zathlassan chuckled as he set his hand on Cullen's chest. "One, you don't hide it very well, two, Leliana tipped me off, three, I heard you talking with her and Josephine about it." He spoke softly. "Well then..." Cullen whispered before leaning close and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Zathlassan hummed before quickly returning it.

"Forgive me." Cullen whispered with a playful smile as pulled away.


	3. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Wicked Grace causes Lavellan and Dorian to become closer in their relationship.

Zathlassan sighed as he leant over his desk. The pile of papers from Josephine only seemed to grow by the day. It was horrible. His head and wrist hurt from writing and reading all day.   
"Inquisitor!" A voice called out to him, followed by footsteps coming up his stairs. He knew the voice. Varric. It was odd for the dwarf to visit him in his quarters unless he truly wanted something from the elf.   
"Glad I found you! We were about to start without you." Varric stated as he walked over to the elf's desk. Zathlassan looked at Varric, eyes tired and dull from the stress he was under.   
"Start? Start what?" The elf asked as he stretched a little, bones clicking and cracking back into place as he did. This caused Varric to wince at the sounds.   
"Come with me." Varric stated before turning and walking back down the stairs. Zathlassan sighed before deciding to follow, admitting the curiosity that had perked up inside him.

Upon entering the tavern, the one thing the elf noted was the fact that it was empty apart from his inner circle and advisors sat around the table.   
"Found him! Hunched over a load of papers." Varric stated as he took a seat between Dorian and Cullen.   
"Told you." Cassandra huffed as Zathlassan took his seat beside her and Josephine. "You work him too hard, Josephine." The warrior added as she folded her arms, earning a sigh from Josephine.  
"I'm fine with it, the work is needed..." Zathlassan spoke gently. "Plus a much needed distraction from... Everything." He added with a light chuckle, earning a frown from Dorian.   
"Well, it seems you have enough people now. Can we start? I have a thousand things that need doing." Cullen stated as he went to stand up.   
"Come on, curly. Out of everyone here, you are the one who most needs a hobby." Varric stated as Cullen rolled his eyes and sat himself back down.   
"Alright. Dealer starts." Josephine stated before dealing in three coppers. Zathlassan, Blackwall, Varric and Cullen all matched that while Cassandra, Dorian and Bull went two silvers. 

As the night went on, laughter began to fill the group as stories were swapped and told between them all. Cullen's was the most entertaining. Cassandra had tried to pester a name of the soldier in his tale but Cullen refused to share. Much to hers and Dorian's dismay. Zathlassan couldn't help but think back to the clan. He missed them, yes. He was glad they were still alive though. He kept in frequent contact with the other hunters. They missed him as he missed them. They even wanted to meet Dorian which was strange. They'd all heard about the tales of Tevinter and for the elven clan to want to meet a mage from Tevinter, it was unheard of. Though Zathlassan guessed they only wanted to make sure Dorian was right for him. As they did with other potential lovers for clan members.   
"Earth to the Inquisitor!" Dorian's voice called through his thoughts. The elf shook his head a little and looked up to see them all staring at him expectantly.   
"Hm?" He hummed questioningly, earning a soft chuckle from Dorian. The elf couldn't help but notice how his eyes sparkled whenever Dorian looked at him. Even if their relationship was a new thing, they still adored one another like they'd been together years.   
"Your turn." Varric stated as he sipped from his cup. The elf then nodded and thought for a second, a small smile coming to his lips as he thought of a story. 

"Okay, I got one." He spoke softly before sitting up straight. "The clan had been travelling for days. We were all tired but the other hunters and I had scouted ahead to find a good place to camp for the night. We found these ruins. They were covered in Ravishvine and other vegetation so they were pretty old. The crumbling was a hint to that too but that's not important. We went back to the keeper to tell him of this but he quickly dismissed it. We had no clue why until one of the hunters, Arlasan, found something buried under rubble." Zathlassan paused and chuckled to himself as he thought of his friend. "Oh the noise he made." He muttered, shaking his head. "Normally you'd expect to find the odd skeleton or two within ruins, right? But this was his first time out with us and he wasn't used to things you could find out there." The elf continued, risking a glance at Dorian. The mage was listening intently to the story with this goofy smile on his lips.   
"What happened?" Cole asked as he looked over at Zathlassan. The elf hummed as he sat back and folded his arms over his chest.   
"Considering he screamed like a goddamn woman afraid of mice, we took him back to the clan to calm him down. Turns out, there was reason for that scream. The place was haunted." The elf continued while playing with one of the cards. 

 

"Do you know what the ruin was?" Dorian asked, tilting his head a little. Zathlassan then nodded slowly.   
"Tevinter. We were quite close to the borders so it was understandable." The elf spoke, earning a look of shock from Dorian. "What?" Lavellan asked.   
"You were close to our borders? Why? Didn't you know the dangers? What if--?" Dorian started ranting, not caring that the others were staring at him until he finished.   
"The keeper knew the risks. That's why he didn't want us near the ruin. Apparently he saw scouts around the area from Minrathous. That's the big reason why we weren't camping inside the ruin. Too dangerous. The other hunters found a cave close by that we decided to camp in." Zathlassan stated, Dorian nodding at the answer while sitting back in his chair and playing with his moustache.

 

The elf took a deep breath as he watched him. He couldn't get over how beautiful the man was. Nor could he believe how Dorian was his own. A skinny elven rogue dating a handsome magister from Tevinter. It was an unlikely romance but he was glad it happened. However, he needed to focus on the story. The lines were so blurry from the alcohol he risked mixing up stories. Most of them were so similar in ending but this one was the best. Even if it got him in trouble with the keeper of their clan. 

"Well, continue!" Bull called out as he continued playing the game. The elf cleared his throat and nodded.   
"Yes, sorry! Anyway, we set up camp in the cave, the Aravel's were being repaired by the builders and me and my hunters left to find supplies for further travels. It was fun, until Arlasan decided he wanted to explore the ruin more. The only way he convinced us was that we could collect Ravishvine while there." The elf explained as he took his turn on the game, humming a little as he did before then stretching a little.   
"See, we shouldn't have taken the keeper's warning so lightly. Turns out the scouts our keeper had talked about decided they'd take up camp in the ruin. That was a hell of a fight but we walked out victorious. A few scratches here and there but nothing major. We unlocked the door and went in. I had one of the hunters clinging to my arm, the girl was a few years younger than me and as inexperienced as Arlasan so she needed taking care of. Apparently I was experienced enough to train them so I got all the damn newbies. Granted, I shouldn't have taken them into that ruin. I should have known better..." Zathlassan muttered, sighing a little. 

The group stared at him for a few seconds before turning to look at their cards.  
"Dark, dank, wet. We shouldn't be here. We were told not to be. God's, why didn't I listen to the keeper? They'll be killed and it will be my fault. I should know better. They're so young." Cole's voice spoke up. The elf flinched a little as he looked over at Cole. "But they're strong. Some stronger than me. They'll make good hunters. They'll protect us better than I can. They won't mess up like I have. I wonder how they are, sometimes. Do they miss me? Are they glad I'm no longer there?" Cole spoke again, Zathlassan chuckling a little as he nodded a little. Cole was right. A lot of them were stronger than he was but not strong enough to lead like him. 

"Kid, don't make the inquisitor uncomfortable." Varric spoke as he looked at Cole, who just shook his head.   
"It helped." Cole stated, looking at a smiling Zathlassan. Varric seemed to smile too as he nodded to the spirit.   
"You're right, Cole. A lot of them were stronger than I was. I was very... rebellious sometimes." Lavellan explained as he ran his finger around the rim of his mug.   
"You don't say." Dorian teased, smirking as he did. Zathlassan just blushed as he looked away from the mage. Cassandra smirked knowingly, as did Cullen. 

"Anyway, in this ruin... There were coffins. Lot's of them. So... We decided to, y'know. Do a bit of grave robbing. Why? There could have been some good stuff in there. Moving on from that, -don't look at me like that Cassandra-, we continued further into this tomb. There were a few nested nugs in there. We left them be, of course, no one likes killing nugs." He stated before glaring a little at Blackwall who laughed and held his hands up in surrender and apology. "When we got to the middle of this tomb, there was a giant chest in the middle. My team all pushed me toward it, telling me I deserved whatever the hell was in there for keeping them and the clan safe for so long. I wasn't going to complain so I opened it." The elf continued. 

"What was inside?" Bull called out. The others all cheering to get an answer. Zathlassan chuckled to himself as he stood up and lifted his trouser leg to reveal a hand crafted dagger. Dorian's eyes widened as he stared at the item on his lovers calf.   
"You..." Dorian whispered as he stood up and knelt to look at the item. "This is... This was lost to legend!" The mage shouted as he stood up, glaring at Zathlassan. "Did you stop to think that maybe that was what the scouts were after? Huh? This dagger was from the time before Magisters! Before modern Tevinter!" Dorian yelled, his face going red as he continued glaring at the rogue. Zathlassan's shoulders dropped a little. The mood of the game disappearing quickly. Cole went to say something but both Bull and Cullen covered his mouth quickly as they watched the inquisitor squirm under Dorian's gaze. Dorian seemed to notice this but his anger was too high.  
"You desecrated one of my people's tombs then you steal something that has been searched for over the centuries! How disrespectful can you get?" Dorian growled. The others took this as their chance to leave. Very quickly. Cole didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to help, only being told Varric would clear it up with him later. 

Memories began to flash into Zathlassan's head as Dorian began to tower over him. Memories of when he was captured, tortured just to protect his clan. His arms raised to his face to cover it and something in this action caused Dorian to falter and stare at the man bellow him. What had he done?   
"Just take it." Zathlassan whispered as he pulled the dagger from his calf and pushed it to Dorian's chest before running off.   
"Amatus!" Dorian called after him, being met only with a door shutting behind the elf. The mage stared at the dagger with a sigh, his fingers tracing over the carvings. A piece of his own family history was now in his hands. With a shaky sigh, Dorian sat himself down and stared at his ancestral dagger. His father had searched for this. Those scouts... Dorian shook his head and sighed again. 

"He was afraid." Cole suddenly spoke up, making Zathlassan jump. "The dagger... It belonged to his great grandfather." The spirit spoke as he sat on the elf's desk. "He's hurt but... Also sorry. He frightened you and now thinks you hate him. But you don't, do you?" Cole asked. Zathlassan sniffed back the tears threatening to fall and shook his head. "Then why did you leave? He would have explained..." Cole muttered as he moved to sit beside the elf.   
"I worked it out..." The elf whispered. "As soon as I mentioned the tomb, the grave robbing... I saw it in his eyes. He changed... Like he knew it or something. The reaction to the dagger only sealed it..." Zathlassan explained as he looked at Cole.   
"You were scared too... Flashes of cages, whips, thugs. They hurt you... Mentally and physically... You didn't speak so they hurt you more. You were helping your clan escape..." Cole whispered. "You were chained... Like the real Cole." The spirit whispered again before shuffling a little closer to the elf.   
"But my clan got me out..." The elf muttered quietly as he looked at his hands. "I have more scars than I can count from that event... It's why I don't wear anything that shows my arms... Why I don't spar with the others... I can't..." He hesitated and sighed, looking at his bed.   
"He's coming. Let him talk." Cole stated before disappearing. Zathlassan sighed before moving and curling himself up on the bed he'd been staring at. 

"Amatus?" Dorian muttered as he walked up into the room. He saw the elf on the bed and he sighed quietly. Guilt began building in his stomach as he stood there for a few seconds, the dagger still in his hand. The mage slowly sat beside the elf, biting his lip as the man he loved shuffled away slightly. "I'm sorry, Amatus." Dorian whispered, placing a tentative hand on his loves shoulder.   
"I understand why you got angry..." The rogue whispered as he wiped his eyes. "It was an heirloom... and I..." He whimpered a little before closing his eyes and curling up more.   
"You weren't to know then, Amatus." Dorian murmured before setting the dagger down and curling up around the elf. As he did, Zathlassan turned himself over and buried his head in Dorian's chest. "For what it's worth... you can keep it." He whispered.   
"But..." Zathlassan muttered as he looked up at Dorian. The mage just chuckled and kissed his nose gently.   
"It's an heirloom that is of no use to me." He murmured. "Besides, I know a dashing rogue who'd use it for it's purpose." He whispered as he kissed the elf's forehead. Zathlassan chuckled to himself as he cuddled himself closer to the mage. 

"What was the end of your story?" Dorian asked softly as he ran his fingers through the elf's red hair slowly.   
"Once we finished in the tomb, we decided to prank the clan." Zathlassan whispered with a chuckle leaving his lips. "We asked one of the mages of the clan to come and help. He was more than willing. My partner in crime, actually." The mage whispered, laughing to himself before biting his lip. "He conjured a spell to bring one of the skeletons to life and marched it into the clan's camp. Oh the screams." He muttered, slowly starting to laugh as he rolled a little.   
"So... You used a corpse of one of my ancestors... To scare your clan?" Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow. Zathlassan bit his lip as he looked away. That was until he heard Dorian laughing deeply, pulling his lover closer. "Good one." Dorian whispered. 

"You're not mad?" Zathlassan asked quietly before looking up at Dorian who just shook his head.   
"Not in the slightest, Amatus." He whispered before humming a little and rolling onto his back, Zathlassan shuffling to nuzzle his head into his lovers neck.   
"Anyway, long story short, the keeper was so mad at us we were banned from scouting for a week plus I was put on rations." He muttered with a groan.   
"That was a punishment?" Dorian asked.  
"Hey, you know how much I love my food, that was a punishment for me and I hated it." He growled, huffing as he did. Dorian couldn't help the laugh that left his lips as he pulled the elf closer to him.   
"I've seen how much you can eat, so I can believe that being a punishment for you." Dorian muttered as he nuzzled his nose to Zathlassan's hair. 

"That dagger was passed down through lovers, you know?" Dorian muttered after a few minutes of silence. Zathlassan frowned questioningly as he looked at Dorian. "Yes, Amatus. It was. Apparently my great grandfather was such a selfish man, he didn't marry. Therefore the dagger was hidden away in that tomb. Only fitting that you found it, don't you think?" The mage asked with a smirk on his lips. This caused the elf to blush darkly and turn away from Dorian. "So, that's why I'm giving it to you. Since there is no love between my parents, apart from the love of their hatred, I guess the matter falls to me..." Dorian whispered as he cupped his cheek.  
"So... does that mean?" Zathlassan asked as he leant into the touch on his cheek.   
"You know I detest confessions." Dorian muttered with a huff. The elf just chuckled and leant up, connecting their lips. The dagger was enough to understand how Dorian felt.

Who knew a game of Wicked Grace would lead to their feelings being out in the open. Almost.


	4. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based when Dorian and the Inquisitor are sent forward in time at Redcliffe. A little thing I imagine my Inquisitor doing.

As the smoke cleared, Zathlassan blinked a little as he looked around. Where were they? "By the blood of the elder one! Where did they come from?" A voice called out. Instantly, he drew his daggers and began attacking, Dorian following suit. When the guards were down, Dorian began rambling about a displacement spell. Zathlassan tuned out slightly as he began panicking slightly. "Are you following?" Dorian asked as he looked at the elf, frowning slightly. Lavellan shook his head a little before looking at Dorian. "Where are we and how do we get back?" He asked hurriedly. "Well, I'd wager that we'd have to get back to the throne room. I'm certain that Alexius will have the same amulet." Dorian stated before smiling a little.

Zathlassan had to admit, the Tevintan Male had caught his eye. So being... wherever they were and alone with him was sending his mind in flips and spins. As they walked through Redcliff, they found Varric and Blackwall. The two were surprised to see Dorian and the herald alive but they were more than happy to follow. Varric had informed the two that the 'Elder One' had assassinated Empress Celene and proceeded to invade with an army of demons. That was something he knew he had to prevent.

Fear, panic and anger began to set in as they looked around for Fiona. Blackwall had told them she was somewhere in the area and Zathlassan seemed to have pinned himself to Dorian's side, his fingers lightly clutching the other males. The mage didn't mind, he had to admit to himself the elf had fine qualities and he liked how determined he was to get them out of the mess they'd found themselves in.

"Don't be nervous." Dorian whispered, glancing at the rogue. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He added with a half smirk. The elf looked at him with a look of confusion crossing his face. "I'm not nervous! Who said I was nervous? I certainly didn't and I'm sure I didn't hear Varric or Blackwall say something." The herald spoke quickly, eyes darting everywhere but Dorian's face. "You've been inching closer to me since we got here. Right now your practically holding my hand. Not that I'm complaining." Dorian spoke, smirking as he did. "In addition to that, you've had a death grip on my hand for the last half an hour we've been walking around here. You only let go to battle the Venatori that attack." Dorian added. Behind him, Varric and Blackwall chuckled quietly. "I knew he was making goo-goo eyes at him when we met." Varric said playfully. "Shut up!" Zathlassan growled as he jumped away from Dorian's side. As he did, Venatori mages burst through the door.

When the attack was won, Dorian looked at the rogue who was cleaning his daggers carefully. He was unlike most southerners he'd come across. He was well kept, had some sort of fashion sense and seemed to enjoy a joke as much as Dorian. Yes, they'd already flirted but would that lead anywhere? Dorian didn't know. Growing up in Tevinter, he'd learned to not expect more than fun from other males. Sadly. Maybe that was all the herald wanted. Fun.

Once weapons were cleaned and sheathed again, they pushed forward. "Are you alright?" Dorian asked as he nudged Zathlassan gently. The rogue nodded with a small smile as he looked ahead. "I'm just... eager to get back to our own time. All this... it can't happen." He muttered with a sigh. Dorian just nodded. "As I said, I'm with you every step of the way." He said softly, his hand slipping back into the rogues to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you, Dorian." Lavellan spoke quietly as he turned his head to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"When you two are done, we need to get to Alexius." Leliana stated as she walked toward the locked door. "Yes, right!" Zathlassan called before jogging up to the doors and setting the lyrium key stones into the door. That's where they saw Alexius and someone who looked like Felix. Or a shadow of who the lad once was. "Here I was thinking I'd have to search the entire castle." Zathlassan said with a slight smirk. "I knew you would come, herald. I didn't know that it would be today but I knew I hadn't gotten rid of you." Alexius spoke as he stared at the fire. As the group were talking, Leliana snuck around and grabbed Felix. "Leliana! He's innocent!" Zathlassan shouted to her. "No one is innocent." Was all she said before slitting his throat. This caused Alexius to attack.

When the commotion was over, Dorian managed to work the time magic to get them back. Just about. They were nearly killed by demons in the process. "You'll have to do better than that." Dorian stated with a smirk as they reappeared. Alexius sighed and fell to his knees. "Felix..." he muttered. "It'll be okay, father." The young man spoke before his father was taken away. "Well, that should be all." Dorian spoke with a smile. He was about to say something more when soldiers began marching into the room. "Or not." He muttered as queen Anora walked into the room.

The confrontation with the queen ended in the mages aiding the inquisition as equal allies.

When they were back at Haven, Dorian expressed that he would like to stay and help. "Well... there's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with. Past or future." Zathlassan said in reply to Dorian's request, earning him a chuckle. "Let's not go getting stranded any time soon, eh?" He said playfully before leaving. "Meet us in the war room when you're ready." Cullen spoke before he, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine walked away.

Instead of going to the war room, Zathlassan ran straight out the door in search of Dorian. He found him near the Adan's shop. "Fancy meeting you here." The elf spoke with a playful smile. Dorian just chuckled and leant on the building slightly. "Come for a chat, herald?" Dorian asked with a slight smirk. "I've... come to explain what happened in Redcliffe." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The mage just chuckled and slowly leant forward, his hand clasping the elf's hip to pulling close against his body. "Everyone needs a form of comfort now and then." He whispered as he gazed into Zathlassan's eyes. The elf's arms instinctively wrapped around Dorian's neck as he felt their bodies come together.

The two remained like that, in silence, for a few more minutes. "So, Herald..." Dorian whispered. "As I said in Redcliff, I'll be right by your side." He whispered with a smile. The rogue just chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad of that." He muttered as he slowly rested his forehead against Dorian's.

In the background, Solas was rolling his eyes.


	5. Ar lath ma, Vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Chapter with Dorian and Zathlassan. 
> 
> Dorian’s way of saying sorry for going back to Tevinter.

The news hit Zathlassan hard. Dorian was going back? The thought alone caused tears to sting the elf's eyes. How could he leave? He knew he needed him at his side. He was internally cursing the Elven gods and the maker for giving Dorian the idea to go back. The elf sighed as he leant over his desk, staring at the paperwork that was put there during the day. He'd been avoiding Dorian like the plague.

"Do you know how long he's been up there?" Dorian asked Varric as he stared at the door to his Amatus' quarters.   
"Three days, I believe." Varric said as he followed Dorian's gaze.   
"Oh." The mage whispered, sighing lightly. He knew the reason.   
"You should try and talk to him, sparkler." Varric stated as he took a sip from the mug beside him. Dorian stared at the table for a few seconds before slowly standing up and making his way to the inquisitors room.

It took him a few seconds to compose himself, cursing himself on how nervous he was being. He pushed the door open before going up to Lavellan's room.   
"I thought I said no visitors. I'm busy." The rogue grunted.   
"Oh? Not even me?" Dorian asked, his heart sinking as the other male flinched at his voice. "Dorian... not now. I'm busy." Zathlassan muttered.   
"Kaffas, Amatus!" Dorian growled as he slammed his hand down on the desk. Zathlassan looked up at him, glaring slightly.   
"Vhenan..." The elf muttered as he shook his head.   
"Why are you locking yourself up in here?" Dorian asked as he stepped closer to the elf, trapping him between the table and his body. 

Zathlassan gulped and looked to the side.  
"Is this about me going back to Tevinter?" Dorian asked, sighing as the inquisitor nodded. "Come now, Amatus. We'll never be truly apart." Dorian muttered as he pressed kisses over the elf's jaw. "You're the man I love. A little distance isn't going to break us up." Dorian stated. Zathlassan sighed and nodded as he leant into Dorian's kisses, a soft moan slipping from his lips. 

There was an evident smirk on Dorian's lips as he pulled back.   
"I think our dear inquisitor needs a break." He whispered before pulling him toward the bed. "I know just the thing. Sit." The mage stated as he sat the elf down. Dorian hummed as he moved to sit himself on his lovers lap.   
"What are you doing, Dorian?" Lavellan asked as his hands rested on the mages hips.   
"Trust me, Amatus." Dorian muttered before slowly starting to roll his hips. "Enjoy this." He added as his hands moved down the elf's slender body.

Zathlassan couldn't help the moan that came from his lips. The sound vibrated through Dorian and he could feel his erection growing just from the sounds the elf made.   
"Oh the sounds you make." Dorian whispered before leaning down and capturing the elf's lips between his own in a deep, passionate kiss. Teeth clashed together hungrily as the mage cupped the rogues cheeks while the elf arched his back to push himself closer to Dorian. The pair hadn't had time enough to spend long and precious moments together. Only mere and chaste kisses when no one was looking. Though the tension that built was worth it. 

"I was going to give you a bit of a show but... kaffas." Dorian growled into the elf's lips.   
"I don't want a show. I want you." Zathlassan whispered as his hands began working at the buckles of Dorian's clothing. The first time they did this, the mood was almost ruined by the amount of clasps and buckles Dorian had. But it seems his Amatus was a quick learner and in no time at all, he was naked in front of his lovers hungry gaze.   
"Your turn." Dorian stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
"As you wish, Ma Vhenan." Zathlassan spoke, his voice as smooth as silk yet deep and filled with lust and hunger. The combination sent shivers down Dorian's spine.

"I love when you speak elvish." Dorian whispered as he rolled his hips slowly.   
"Oh?" Zathlassan whispered with a smirk before leaning close and kissing over his lovers neck. "Fasta vass." Dorian muttered as his hands moved to Zathlassan's hair.   
"That mouth of yours is hell." He grunted as he tried to push himself closer to the elf. The inquisitor smirked as he bit down on Dorian's neck, causing the mage to moan out and tug on his lovers hair harshly. The elf hummed against Dorian's skin as he continued to suck a mark to the Tevinter's neck.   
"I hate you." Dorian grunted playfully but smiled proudly knowing the new mark was very visible.   
"No you don't." Zathlassan whispered, kissing the mark as he pulled back.   
"No. I don't." Dorian replied with a loving smile on his lips. 

Silence fell between them as Dorian gazed into the Dalish elf's eyes, loosing himself in the striking red pools gazing back at him. A soft exhale left Zathlassan's lips as he ran his hands down Dorian's bare chest. The tanned male hummed as he pushed his chest into his lover hands before beginning to work at the clothes the elf was wearing. Soon enough, the two were bare in front of one another, the inquisitor blushing like a teenager, as he always did. Dorian couldn't help but trace over the battle scars on his body.   
"Dorian..." Zathlassan muttered as he tried to step back.   
"No." Dorian muttered as he pushed his lover down onto the bed, pinning him there.   
"You're not shying away this time." He growled before starting to kiss down his body. His lips connected with his lovers nipples, sucking them gently as his hands caressed up his sides. A shaky moan came from the man bellow him as he felt his lovers back arch up off the bed. Dorian's teeth gently took hold of the hardening bud before giving it a light tug. This earned him a grunt and a tug at his hair causing Dorian to give a moan in reply. 

"Dorian please..." The elf begged before giving Dorian's hair another tug. "Don't tease me." He added. Dorian just chuckled and began kissing down his body once more. His lips traced every scar he found while his hands cupped the backs of Zathlassan's thighs, pushing them up slowly.   
"Now why would I tease you?" Dorian asked with a chuckle leaving his lips before then kissing just bellow his belly button. A moan left Lavellan's lips as he arched his back a little more.   
"Because you're an ass who likes to see me suffer." Zathlassan growled playfully, making Dorian smile against his pale skin.   
"Oh you are glorious, Amatus." Dorian muttered before dipping his head down to kiss his hardened member. A deep moan came from Zathlassan as he tugged at Dorian's hair once more. 

Dorians lips wrapped around the head of the elf's cock, causing Lavellan to moan out and grasp at the sheets bellow him. Dorian couldn't help the triumphant feeling rising inside him as he heard the sounds leaving his lovers lips. The elf shivered bellow Dorian as his hips began to rock up in slow motions with each bob of the Tevinter's head. Slowly, Zathlassan fluttered his eyes open to look down at his lover. The sight caused a deep, throaty moan to leave the elf's lips as he watched Dorian's cheeks hollow around him while his head moved down his shaft slowly. A choked moan left Zathlassan's lips as he fought to keep his eyes open. This lasted only a few seconds as Dorian pushed his finger at his lovers entrance, causing the elf's eyes to roll into the back of his head and give a shuddered moan at the touch. 

"Dorian, stop teasing me." The elf growled as he tugged at the mage's hair. This only caused Dorian to chuckle and pull back so the tip of Lavellan's dick was at his lips.   
"Someone's eager tonight. Alright, I'll stop." Dorian said with a chuckle as he reached under the inquisitor's bed for the oil they used. Zathlassan panted heavily as he watched the mage closely.   
"It's going to hurt." Dorian muttered, a habit he'd picked up apparently. The elf felt one of Dorian's digits poking at his entrance and he inhaled sharply, anticipating what was to come.   
"Breath." Dorian whispered as he pushed a finger into the elf. A deep groan left his lips as he felt his finger inside him. Slowly, Dorian began moving his finger inside his lover curling it from time to time to coax his lover into stretching. As Zathlassan began moaning, Dorian pushed his finger deeper. He was looking for a spot inside of the elf that would drive him crazy. 

The mage curled his finger once more before grinning triumphantly as the rogue bellow him gave a cry of pleasure. He'd found it. That little bundle of nerves that, he knew, drove the inquisitor insane just from a mere touch.   
"Just there. Fuck, Dorian!" The elf moaned out as he arched his back higher.   
"Easy, Amatus. I don't want you cumming too soon now." The mage spoke, chuckling as he did before pushing a second finger into his lover, aiming to loosen him a little more. Whimpered moans began slipping from the elf as he desperately bucked his hips against Dorian's fingers.   
"Fu-ah-ck." Zathlassan moaned as he reached for Dorian's free hand. The mage happily intertwined their fingers as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the rogue. The sight was wonderful. His Amatus writhing beneath him, a moaning mess. He simply loved it. 

"Dorian please..." The elf whimpered as he gave his lovers hand a squeeze. "More..." He begged. Dorian was happy to oblige. He pulled his fingers out of his lover and picked up the bottle of oil once more. He coated his dick with it and dripped some around Zathlassan's opened hole.   
"Ready?" Dorian asked as he lifted one of his lovers legs over his shoulder. The elf nodded and bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Dorian position himself to his entrance. With a deep breath, Dorian pushed into him, stopping only when his tip was inside. The elf was tight and it felt glorious. Dorian could feel the sparks building in his body just from that. When he was sure Lavellan could take it, he pushed further until he was fully inside him. 

Soft pant left the elf's lips as he tried to relax. Dorian smiled at the sight before leaning down and connecting their lips in a passionate yet loving kiss to distract him. A few minutes passed and the elf soon bucked his hips with a whimper, signalling to Dorian that he was ready. His hips started slow, getting them both used to the feeling of being joined in this way but he soon began to speed up. Deep, throaty moans began to leave Dorian as he took hold of one of his lovers hands, holding it tightly as his thrusts intensified.   
"Dorian!" The inquisitor moaned out as he bought the Male down to kiss him. Dorian moaned into his lovers mouth as his thrusts kept the pace. Being inside Zathlassan was a blessing to Dorian. He felt like nothing he'd felt before. It was glorious and he adored every second. 

The elf's free hand clawed at Dorian's back under the pleasure, promoting Dorian to thrust faster. Skin slapping skin mixed with moans began to fill the room as the males got closer to their climaxes. The elf was the first to call out that he was close, Dorian nodding in agreement as he began littering kisses to Zathlassan's neck. His free hand slipped between them to stroke his loves cock, trying to get him to release first. 

The rogue began seeing stars as he felt his orgasm hit. His body tightened and a loud moan of Dorian's name slipped from his lips as he arched his back high off the bed.   
"Ar lath Ma vhenan." Zathlassan panted as he cupped Dorian's cheek. Just the sound of Elven leaving his lovers lips was enough to bring Dorian over the edge. He moaned deeply and filled Zathlassan with his release, his body twitching and jolting under the pleasure. 

The pair panted and held one another close as they came down from their orgasms, lazy smiles on both their lips. With a hum, Dorian pulled out of Zathlassan and slowly lay beside him, the elf shuffling to bury his head in Dorian's chest.   
"What did... what did those words mean?" Dorian panted as he played with Zathlassan's red hair.   
"The..." The elf hesitated before smiling. "The translation is 'I love you, my heart'. It just slipped out but... it's true." The rogue whispered as he looked up at Dorian. 

That word was alien to the mage. He never thought he'd find love. Yes, he'd said the inquisitor was the man he loved but he'd never directly said 'I love you' to the man. However, the words brought a smile to his lips as he gazed into the silver eyes of the elf.   
"I love you, too Amatus." Dorian whispered as he connected their lips in a gentle kiss


	6. Not all Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Fenris and Dorian

Hearing the inquisitor had invited new allies to Skyhold was unnerving to say the least. Dorian knew of the views many outside Lavellan's inner circle held for him. These new allies would most likely hold the same views.   
"Don't worry, Dorian. They won't hate you!" Cullen stated as he moved his chess piece to another part of the board. The mage hated how Cullen could read him so easily.   
"Easy for you to say, you're not an evil magister corrupting the inquisitor with blood magic" Dorian muttered, making the commander frown. He'd never seen Dorian so upset about people coming to Skyhold. But he didn't press the matter. He knew the mage was a private man.   
"Ser Cullen, Lord Pavus, the inquisitor has returned" a voice spoke. One of Leliana's messengers. The two men nodded and stood together before walking to the gates.

As they walked through the battlements, more and more of a crowd seemed to build. Murmurs were heard and soon they saw why. Hawke, Fenris, Aveline, Isabela, Meril and... Anders. Cullen froze upon seeing them.   
"Maybe you have more cause for worry than we thought" Cullen whispered to Dorian.   
"You think" the Altus muttered silently. Cullen set his hand on Dorian's shoulder with a smile of encouragement as the inquisitor walked over.   
"Here they are! I don't need to introduce you to Cullen but you met the others walking up here. I wondered where Dorian was actually." Lavellan spoke with a wide smile. The Altus chuckled and shrugged.  
"I was keeping our dear Commander company. This place is dismal at best. He provides the only worthy company as of late." Dorian teased as Lavellan laughed and hugged him.

As the hug ended, Hawke chuckled lightly. Dorian then turned to the group and bowed slightly.   
"Dorian of house Pavus. Most recently of Minrathous. At your service." The mage stated. Beside Hawke, Fenris near snarled. Hawke's friends knew Fenris' feelings on mages and even more so Tevinter mages.   
"So... you're a magister?" Meril asked. Dorian then chuckled and shook his head.   
"No, my dear. I may be a mage from Tevinter but I am not a member of the magisterium. Dreadful thing." He muttered, making Meril and Isabela chuckle.

Once introductions were over, the groups dispersed. Dorian had gone back to his nook in the library, hoping to avoid Fenris' wrath.   
"Mage." A deep voice spoke, almost snarled. Dorian sighed as he guessed who it was.   
"Fenris, I believe." He spoke, not looking from the book on the table. No reply.   
"If you're here to make dull observations, you did well. Now I'm trying to figure out a few things and you're blocking my light. Kindly step aside, please?" Dorian asked, glancing at the elf. As he did, he noted the glowing marks on his skin. Panic set in as Fenris stepped closer to him.   
"I was told me about you." Fenris stated as he glared at the mage.   
"Oh? What has said about me? That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing? That I'm manipulating our dear inquisitor with blood magic?" Dorian asked as he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be shocked if it's something I've not yet heard." He added. The growl that left the elf's lips as he turned and stormed off caused a chuckle to leave Dorian's throat.

———————

It was around a month later when Dorian had another encounter with Fenris. They'd manage to keep away from one another, much to the thankfulness of the inner circle and Hawke. However that peace ended when Lavellan asked Cole, Dorian, Fenris and Anders to accompany him to Emprise Du Lion for a mission.

"Blasted cold. Lavellan how could you!" Dorian complained as they set up camp. The inquisitor just chuckled and shook his head.   
"Sometimes I think you could win a war with that mouth of yours." The Dalish elf teased as he nudged the mage.   
"What? Through my insanely silky voice? Want me to charm them with that dance I mentioned needing those silk scarves for?" He asked, making Lavellan and Cole laugh.   
"I would be coin to see that." The elf muttered before disappearing into his tent.   
"Ass!" Dorian shouted back.

"Dorian, you said I could ask you... questions." Cole suddenly spoke up.   
"I do recall that, yes." Dorian muttered hesitantly, knowing Fenris and Anders were listening quietly.   
"What's a birthright?" Cole asked and Dorian stiffened.   
"Festis bei umo canavarum..." Dorian muttered before sighing. "It's something that people show off, per say, at fancy dinner parties. Every wealthy family in Tevinter has one." Dorian explained.   
"Then... why don't you? It pains you to not have it but you feel free without it. It chains you to what he wanted. What hurt you." Cole spoke softly. Eyes turned to Dorian but he remained silent.   
"Walls closing, panic rising. He can't want that. He taught me—" Cole started.   
"That's enough, Cole." Dorian cut in quickly.   
"But you're hurting! I can help!" The spirit spoke hurriedly.   
"I'm afraid this time... you can't, I'm sorry Cole." Dorian whispered before standing up and walking away. Anders frowned a little and Fenris just stared at Dorian's retreating form.

It was a few minutes of awkward silence before Anders went into his tent. Cole had taken his place on watch and Dorian hadn't returned.   
"Damn mage." Fenris growled as he followed the direction Dorian walked off in. He found the Altus laying on a rock and staring at the sky.   
"You don't have your birthright?" Fenris spoke up, making Dorian jump.   
"Kaffas! Don't sneak up on people out here." Dorian grumbled as he sat up. "But no. I don't."   
"I thought that was the pride and joy of a magister." Fenris stated, moving to sit beside Dorian.   
"Well, as I've said before, I'm not a magister. Without the birthright I can't be. I technically don't belong in the Pavus household." Dorian spoke with a chuckle, shrugging a little.

The two were quiet for a while before Fenris moved.   
"We should go back. The wolves are more active around this time." The white haired man stated before turning to go back to the camp. Dorian sighed before standing.   
"Longing, lonely, lost. You feel like you're nothing without it but something too. You can get it back, Dorian. You won't be less. You'll be... more." Cole suddenly spoke, Dorian once again jumping.   
"Fasta Vass! Is everyone out to give me a heart attack?" Dorian growled before sighing.   
"He was wrong to do what he did." Cole muttered. "He's a bad man for even wanting to." He added. Dorian looked at the young man in slight shock. "You don't need to be changed to be good enough. The inquisitor knows who you truly are, we all do. We like you, Dorian." Cole finished, a small smile on his lips.   
"Thank you Cole, goodnight." Dorian whispered before going into his tent.

———————

They spent a total of two weeks in the Emprise and Dorian was at his limit. He was cold, his feet were numb and with the completion of the bridge, there were now dragons. Though thankfully they weren't about to fight them. The inquisitor had other ideas.   
"So we're going to go see this demon Imshael. Why?" Dorian asked, glaring slightly.   
"He's a danger. From what I've gathered, he's behind the red Templars here." Lavellan stated as he looked over at Dorian. The mage sighed and nodded. He had to admit, that was bad and it was a better idea than going after all the dragons.   
"What's the plan?" Anders asked as he walked over, breaking Dorian from his thoughts. Fenris soon joined them and Lavellan explained everything.

"I promise, Dorian, we will go back to Skyhold after this." Lavellan said gently. "I'm getting tired of the snow too." He added with a chuckle. Dorian gave a slight smile as they left the camp. Within seconds of leaving, around four Templars charged at them. Dorian was quick with the barriers he put onto everyone before using his necromancy to cause terror in the Templars, pushing them back. Lavellan had gone into the shadows before using his twin fangs to flank the archer, Cole doing something similar with the warrior. The shielded Templar was left to Dorian and Anders.

Dorian drew on his magic before calling a wall of fire. The fire went from him to the Templar and trapped him in the flames.   
"Shadow!" Lavellan shouted suddenly. Dorian hated the shadows. With a grunt, he sent an energy barrage toward the Templar before hearing Anders yell out in pain. Dorian spun around to see the attack from the shadow and with a growl, he used Immolate on the shadow, causing it to jump back in panic while Dorian continued his attack. He had to wait for his mana to rebuild, however it didn't take long before Cole and the inquisitor both twin fanged from the shadows.   
"Are you alright?" Dorian asked Anders once the creature was dead. Anders nodded a little before huffing.   
"A little." He said gently before Dorian handed him a potion.   
"Here. Take this." Dorian spoke, holding out a potion. Anders smiled and took it gratefully. Fenris watched and frowned a little. He was staring to second guess his initial take on Dorian.

———————

Once they arrived back at Skyhold, they were all sore and miserable. Though Cole wasn't. He always seemed... happy when he returned to the keep. Dorian was in desperate need of a bath, food and warmth. In that order. As he made his way to the public bathing area, he was stopped by Fenris.   
"Mage." He spoke, voice softer than before.   
"Fenris. May I say, well fought in Emprise." Dorian complimented, too tired to deal with insults or blatantly obvious observations.   
"I wanted to... thank you." Fenris muttered, not looking at Dorian.   
"Thank me?" The mage questioned, Fenris nodding in response.   
"Hawke wouldn't have forgiven any of us if something happened to Anders while he wasn't there. It was quick thinking on your part." Fenris stated, sighing slightly.   
"I'd have done the same if it was you, Fenris." Dorian said softly. This caused Fenris to quickly look at the mage in confusion. "You were part of the team. Losing anyone would be a heartache." Dorian finished. Fenris silently nodded before looking away from Dorian again.   
"Were you going to bathe?" Dorian asked Fenris. The warrior nodded before disappearing into the room. Dorian chuckled and followed.

Fenris stared at Dorian as the mage removed his own Armor. The warrior had to admit to himself, Dorian's way of fighting was unique. The way he held himself while using the staff was impressive. The elf quickly shook his head before removing his Armor and then slipping into the waters with a groan. Dorian couldn't help the chuckle as he walked over, not caring he was fully naked as he stood with his hands on his hips.   
"Just what was needed, eh?" He asked with a smirk before slowly stepping in and relaxing into the water. Fenris made sure to keep his eyes away from Dorian until he was submerged in the water and sat opposite him.

They were silent for most of the time they were there, the only sound being the birds and chatter outside.   
"Dorian?" Fenris spoke up, causing Dorian to open his eyes with a smile. "What was Cole talking about?" The elf asked as he stared at the mage.   
"My birthright?" Dorian asked before sighing. "I sold it before I came here —don't say anything—. I left my life behind in Tevinter. I couldn't stand to be there. All the blood magic, murder, assassinations. It just wasn't my idea of a good life but... that wasn't the reason I left." He explained as he looked up at Fenris, who had sat forward as he listened.

"I prefer the company of men. I'm going to say that now. My father... disagreed. He wanted me to keep it hidden so that it wouldn't shame our family. When I refused..." Dorian hesitated slightly. "He decided to take matters into his own hands. He tried to... change me. Apparently blood magic was a better scandal than who his only son preferred the company of." Dorian muttered, sighing as he did. Fenris frowned slightly as he shifted over to Dorian.   
"He would rather have had a drooling vegetable for a son. Maker only knows I'd hate that Dorian." He whispered as he glanced at Fenris. "What?" He finished as he saw the elf staring at him.

Fenris just remained silent as he let his fingers glide over Dorian's face, the mages eyes fluttering closed as he leant slightly into the touch.   
"He was wrong to do that." Fenris' soft voice spoke in the silence. Dorian smiled a little.   
"I think he knows that. He tried to arrange a meeting behind my back. Thank the maker for Lavellan. He told me as soon as Mother Giselle told him." Dorian muttered "though that seemed to get him in trouble with her." He finished. Fenris only chuckled as he pulled his hand back.

"I remember seeing you, y'know. One of Danarius' fancy parties. My father seemed to drag me to them all the time. You looked so miserable. Everyone did." Dorian spoke quietly. The words hit Fenris like a brick. He knew he recognised Dorian when he saw him.   
"You were the one who helped..." Fenris whispered. That very party was when Danarius decided he was going to assault Fenris publicly. Dorian just nodded.   
"You're the young mage who stood up to him. Risked your neck just to help a slave." Fenris continued.   
"It wasn't right. You did nothing wrong!" Dorian grumbled before sighing. "I didn't care about what happened to me. Actually my father did nothing. My family they... don't have slaves. We have servants. We pay them and they're free to leave as and when they wish." Dorian explained. Fenris then nodded. He remembered the Pavus household well.

"Danarius tried to get your father to use me." Fenris whispered as he began playing with his fingers. "His plan was to have your father killed. He felt he was too weak but... Your father refused to have me in his home." The elf spoke as he slowly looked up at Dorian.   
"I know." Dorian spoke as he slowly reached up to play with Fenris' hair. "I convinced him not to. Seems he chose when to listen to me." Dorian muttered with a bitter chuckle.

Fenris nodded slowly before sighing. Maybe Dorian wasn't too bad.   
"Well, I'm done soaking." Dorian spoke as he stood up. Fenris watched him for a second before nodding and turning his head away when Dorian wrapped a towel around his waist.

———————

"You're avoiding me." Fenris stated a few weeks later as he stood directly in front of Dorian.   
"Kaffas! Don't suddenly appear like that!" Dorian growled as he closed his book. Fenris just rolled his eyes and pinned Dorian to the bookshelf.   
"I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now! But every time there's a new excuse for you to be elsewhere." Fenris growled as he glared at Dorian.   
"Two weeks of which, I was actually needed by the inquisitor in the damn Hissing Wastes." Dorian muttered. "So, not intentionally avoiding." He added, grunting as Fenris gripped him tighter.   
"I have something to say to you, Altus and you'd better listen." The elf muttered, still not letting go of Dorian. The mage nodded and raised an eyebrow, indicating for Fenris to continue. The elf took a deep and rather shaky breath. Something Dorian noted as odd.   
"I cannot stop thinking of you, Altus." He muttered. "I have spoke to all the people I believed could help. Anders, Hawke, Varric. Damn, even Cullen and the Inquisitor! They all had the same answer. I refuse to believe that answer." The elf continued, looking anywhere but Dorian's face. 

Fenris didn't move or speak for a few minutes. Dorian was beyond confused as he watched the warrior.   
"I can't... I can't have affections for a mage. Especially a Tevinter mage." Fenris growled. Dorian froze at this. The thoughts he'd had while alone in his quarters of the elf began rushing to his mind. Never in his dreams did he think that what he'd accepted into his heart were returned.   
"Fenris." Dorian whispered, manoeuvring himself so he was able to cup the elf's cheek. Fenris flinched before slowly looking up at Dorian. His eyes showed pure fear and confliction. 

Dorian hesitated but shook his head before leaning down to connect their lips at first, Fenris froze up. He didn't know what to do. The fact Dorian seemed to return his feelings was cause for panic enough for him. However, Fenris' grip slowly loosened as he kissed him back. Dorian felt relief wash over him.   
"Well, that was..." The Altus murmured as he pulled back slowly.   
"Don't." Fenris growled as he pulled Dorian down to kiss him again. Dorian just hummed and wrapped his arms around Fenris' waist to hold him closer. 

"Fenris? I heard you came--" Hawke quickly silenced himself as he watched the two pull apart. "Well." Hawke stated with a smirk. Fenris just rolled his eyes and pushed his face into Dorian's neck slightly. Dorian cleared his throat with a chuckle while holding the elf close to his body.   
"Glad to see the tension building has gone." The champion stated.   
"Did you find them?" Varric's voice called up the stairs, footsteps following as Anders and the dwarf appeared beside Hawke. This prompted a groan from Fenris.   
"We should leave them be." Varric spoke as he turned the two mages around and pushed them down the stairs. 'Thank the maker for Varric' Fenris thought as he slowly moved back from Dorian to look into his eyes.

"Maybe not all Tevinter mages are bad." Fenris whispered before smirking and kissing Dorian again.


	7. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing about modern day Cullrian. Pure fluff.

Cullen was a good fighter. He was in charge of the band of hero's that had been thrown together to live in the Champions shadow. Fighting smaller crimes and attacking smaller Venatori bases than their more famous counterparts. There were three magic wielders. Vivienne, Solas and Dorian. Two fighters; Iron Bull and Blackwall. Two rogues; Sera and Varric. Then there was Cole. He was a special case. He wasn't of their world but he was still... mostly welcome within their ranks. Cassandra was Cullen's second with Leliana and Josephine being his advisor and consultant. Leliana often relayed missions to him and the team. Of all of them, Lavellan was the leader. Another mage but with incredible skill that could give Dorian a run for his money. All together, they were known as the Inquisition. 

"So, Commander, got anything for us?" Dorian asked as he sat himself on the blonde's desk. Cullen just sighed and rubbed his forehead as he looked up at the dark haired male.   
"Didn't I tell you to knock?" Cullen asked. Dorian simply chuckled and shook his head as he moved to sit in Cullen's lap.   
"Come now, do I really need to know to get into my boyfriend's office? You gave me a key." Dorian whispered, earning a gentle chuckle from his lover before their lips connected in a gentle kiss.   
"Got bored of training, did you?" Cullen asked as he pulled away.   
"You have no idea. Bull is relentlessly flirting with Lavellan and it got on my nerves." Dorian huffed as he rested his forehead against Cullen's. "So I thought I'd come see you."   
"I may have something for a small task force but... It involves going to the Hissing Wastes." Cullen muttered as he read the report, still holding Dorian in his lap.   
"Hissing Wastes, huh? What could the Venatori possibly want there?" Dorian asked as he looked over the report. "I thought it was a wasteland. Hence the name." The mage huffed.   
"I have people working on it." Cullen muttered as he looked up at the Altus. "I'm going on this mission. It's a high risk. I was thinking maybe you, Lavellan, Cole and Bull could accompany me?" He suggested and chuckled as Dorian cringed.   
"You're making me spend however long with Bull and Lavellan? They're like rabbits." He muttered before chuckling. "But as long as I'm with you, it's worth it. I'll talk to them." Dorian hummed as he brushed Cullen's curls away from his face.   
"No need, they already agreed. You were the last one I needed to talk to about it." Cullen confessed and Dorian frowned.   
"We live together, Cullen. How could you not ask me sooner?" Dorian asked gently as he cupped his cheek.   
"I tried but we always got distracted." Cullen whispered as his hands went up Dorian's sides. This only made the mage smirk as he leant down to kiss him passionately. 

The kiss heated up quickly and neither male wanted to pull away. However the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two apart.   
"I regret saying this could continue." Cassandra stated, a scowl on her face. Cullen just shrugged as Dorian got off his lap.   
"Come now, Cassandra. This rarely happens." Dorian said with a smirk. Cassandra did her usual disgusted noise as she walked over to Cullen's desk.   
"Hawke's report, sir." She said as Cullen took the paper.   
"Seems they were successful then. Good. I'll debrief them before I leave. Dorian, go and get the others to the hangar bay. We're leaving in an hour." Cullen stated as he stood up. "Cassandra, you're dismissed." Cullen spoke. She nodded before leaving the room.   
"It's been a while since we got to fight side by side." Dorian spoke with a smirk as he walked over to Cullen. The blonde simply chuckled and pulled the mage closer to his body.   
"You better stay safe out there." Cullen whispered, Dorian only nodded.   
"Of course, Amatus." He murmured before placing a quick kiss to his lips. Dorian pulled away and gave a kiss to Cullen's cheek before making his way to the door.   
"I'll see you in the jet bay." Cullen called to him as he left. There was a loved up smile on his lips as he watched Dorian's retreating form. 

The blonde was quick to put on his armour and pick up his weapons before leaving to see the Champion's squad. Once debriefed, the group were quick to run for the showers. Cullen made his way to the the jet bay and smiled when he saw the team in their armour and ready to go.   
"Good to see we're fighting with the Commander!" Bull called as Cullen walked in. The blonde just rolled his eyes before taking a clipboard from one of the agents. He glanced over it before nodding.   
"Alright, lets get going. I want to back before the end of the week." Cullen stated as he glanced at Dorian who only smiled. They had plans for the end of the week, Cullen's idea.   
"Alright! We're working double time, let's not disappoint!" Lavellan stated as he climbed onto the jet. Bull was quick to follow and Cole behind him.   
"Join me in the cockpit?" Cullen asked, catching Dorian's wrist before he went into the jet. Dorian jus chuckled and nodded.   
"Can't argue with the Commander, can I?" He teased before following close to Cullen. The blonde just chuckled and sat himself in the pilot seat. 

 

Within seconds they were up in the air and heading for the wastes. Cullen turned the auto pilot on and turned to look at the team.   
"What's the plan?" Lavellan asked as he held his staff close. Cullen just sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"I... Don't yet know. I just got word that is was high risk and we'll be told what's happening when we're there." Cullen explained.   
"Are the Chargers okay?" Bull asked suddenly. Cullen froze. He hadn't heard from them in a while and when he thought about it they'd volunteered to go to the Wastes.   
"Makers breath..." Cullen whispered, putting his head in his hands. Dorian and Lavellan exchanged worried glances.  
"Don't worry, Commander. I'm sure they're okay. Krem often forgets to inform me of where they are." Bull assured, picking up on Cullen's inner turmoil.   
"If they're not?" Cullen asked as he looked at Bull. The Qunari just chuckled and looked at him seriously.   
"Then we kick the asses of whoever made them not okay." He stated. Cullen gulped but nodded slowly. "I don't mean you, Boss. Don't worry." Bull added, chuckling as Cullen visibly relaxed. 

The rest of the flight was silent. Dorian couldn't help but worry about his lover. He'd never seen Cullen so stressed. Probably why the Commander rarely left his office.   
"Amatus?" Dorian whispered as they neared the landing site.   
"I'm... I'm okay." Cullen muttered, prompting the Altus to shake his head and cup Cullen's cheek gently.   
"You're not." He whispered, running his fingers through Cullen's blonde hair. The pair never really showed affections in front of the others and Dorian being this intimate shocked everyone.   
"I'm just worried, is all. I'll be okay. I've got you." Cullen muttered, trying to make Dorian feel better. Dorian nodded, kissing his forehead gently as he moved to sit himself back down while the jet landed. 

The team stepped out the jet and were met with the heat of the wastes. Dorian, however, didn't seem affected.   
"Chief!" Krem's voice suddenly shouted from behind them. Cullen let out a relieved breath as he saw Krem and the chargers running to them.   
"Krem! What have I told you about informing people about where you are! Poor Cullen was worried sick!" Lavellan suddenly stated as he walked over. Bull followed him with the same stern look on his face and Krem sunk back slightly.   
"Well..." The male muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"We needed you here to explain it." Dalish suddenly spoke up, appearing behind Krem. Bull just watched, raising an eyebrow. 

The situation was explained and it seemed there were more Venatori than Leliana’s people expected. The chargers remained at the original camp for their safety. Cullen sighed, thankful he'd come along.   
"Okay, we start tomorrow. Lets get to camp." Cullen stated before rubbing his forehead. Dorian walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck gently.   
"You doing okay?" Dorian asked. Cullen only nodded in reply as his hands went to his lovers hips.   
"Much better now I know they're safe." Cullen whispered before pulling Dorian closer to him. "I'm just worried for you." He muttered. Dorian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cullen's lips.   
"I'll be okay. I know the Venatori aren't too happy with me but I know how to get around them." Dorian assured him before kissing his nose playfully. "Now, Amatus, lets find our tent." Dorian whispered with a smirk. Cullen could only chuckle as his hand was grabbed and he was tugged toward Cullen's tent.   
"Keep it down!" Lavellan's voice followed them, making the pair laugh. 

Night soon fell on the camp and everyone was out by the campfire. Dorian, as usual was complaining about the cold when Cullen joined them. The commander only chuckled and removed his cloak and wrapped it around his lovers shoulders. Cullen only smiled as he watched Dorian shrink into the fur around the neck of the cloak.   
"Cullen! I'm cold too!" Lavellan suddenly said. Cullen then shrugged and sat beside Dorian.   
"What do you want me to do about it? I can't control the weather." The Commander stated as he picked up one of the food bowls.   
"You're spending too much time around him. You're getting more sarcastic." Lavellan huffed as he moved closer to Bull. Dorian just chuckled and extended part of the cloak for Cullen.   
"I've never seen the two of you so... Domestic..." Bull noted. Cullen just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist to hold him close.  
"They make each other happy." Cole spoke for the first time since they left.   
"That much is obvious." Lavellan muttered, Cole continuing to observe the people around them. 

Dorian noticed something shift in Cullen's expression after a few minutes.   
"Amatus?" He muttered, nuzzling his nose into Cullen's hair.   
"You're being... Affectionate with me in public." Cullen muttered. Dorian then hummed a little as he smiled.   
"You noticed?" He asked quietly.   
"Everyone seemed to." The blonde muttered as he set his hand on Dorian's.   
"Let's say our spirit of compassion and me had a chat." Dorian whispered as he looked over at Cole. "Made me realise that... Well, after all we've been through, we should have this happiness. Not keep it for just us." The mage whispered, a smile dancing onto his lips as he felt Cullen hold him tighter. "I was being unfair to you when I suggest we keep this on the down low. I was scared but he helped me see that... With you, I have nothing to fear." He finished as he looked at Cullen. The blonde just smiled as he leant up to kiss Dorian gently. The mage happily returned it as he cupped Cullen's cheek. 

"Alright, we'd better head to bed." Bull suddenly spoke up, breaking Dorian and Cullen apart. Lavellan slowly nodded as he stood up too. Dorian smirked as he watched the two near run into their tent.   
"Think we have competition." Dorian whispered playfully before looking up at the sky.   
"Dorian?" Cullen whispered, looking up at the man.   
"Hm?" Dorian hummed as he took away his gaze from the stars and onto Dorian.   
"I..." Cullen hesitated as he closed his eyes. Dorian frowned as he turned himself a little to look at Cullen. They'd never said it. They never told one another that they loved each other. They never felt the time was right.   
"I know." Dorian whispered with a smile as he cupped his cheek.   
"No... I need to say it." He muttered as he sat himself up, holding Dorian's hand. "Dorian... I love you." He whispered, a smile gracing onto his lips as he stared into the mages eyes. Dorian only smiled as he rested their foreheads together.   
"I love you too, Amatus." Dorian whispered. Their lips connected in a gentle kiss, one filled with love and adoration. 

They sat in silence for a further few minutes, looking at the stars together.   
"Happiness, hope, love. He gives me all this. I love him for it and he loves me. Father wouldn't agree but that doesn't matter. I feel like I'm at home with him." A voice spoke up behind them. The two only chuckled as they glanced at Cole.   
"Majority of that was both of you." The spirit said as he walked over. "But Dorian, your father doesn't matter. He can't tell you what to do. You are not him. You are you." Cole added, Dorian smiling as he did.  
"Thank you, Cole." Dorian muttered before yawning a little. "Time to sleep, I think?" He suggested as he stood up, holding a hand out to Cullen.   
"Wait." Cullen muttered as his eyes fixed on the bushes. He saw a flash of red and silver, instantly recognising the amour. "Venatori!" The commander suddenly shouted. Dorian's eyes went wide as he scrambled to get his staff. Bull and Lavellan near fell from their dent, both dishevelled and eyes blown wide. Dorian could only chuckle. 

Acting quickly, the two mages put barriers over the group before launching the attack. Cullen was systematic, going to the larger brute instead of the food soldiers. Cole followed, using his twin fangs to flank the man. Bull and Lavellan made short work of the foot soldiers before joining Cullen and Cole with brute. Dorian managed to kill the Venatori rogue attacking him before his energy barrage turned on the brute. Cullen grunted as he was knocked back by the brute swinging his weapon around, creating a guard. Dorian jogged over, helping Cullen up with a smile before going back to attacking, causing Cullen to roll his eyes.

The group worked the guard down and the barrage of attacks began. Cullen started with a shield bash while Bull began his whirlwind attack. Lavellan was quick to use his ‘walking bomb’ to afflict extra damage while Dorian inflicted terror on the enemy.   
“Now Cole!” Cullen yelled and the spirits appeared from the shadows to throw a dagger in the direction of their enemy. The shadows that left the arrow surrounded the man and knocked him down. Once down, Lavellan ignited the bomb, killing the guy instantly. The group panted heavily as they put their weapons away. Cullen went straight to the bodies and picked up orders and a map from one.   
“Well, looks like we know where we’re going.” Cullen muttered as he looked at everyone. 

The mood changed when Cullen announced they’d be following the map. Lavellan and Bull were excited, Dorian however, not so much.   
“Leave me here. I don’t want to walk.” Dorian complained as they prepared to leave the next morning. Cullen just sighed as he stared at the mage.   
“Fine fine. I’m coming.” He muttered as he followed Cullen out the tent.   
“Thank you for joining us, Varric.” Cullen spoke as he walked out.   
“No worries, Curly. Feels like my adventuring days again.” Varric said with a chuckle. Cole had returned to the base with a message for Varric to come in his place after the maps depicted a Dwarven ruin.   
“Wait we were sent horses?!” Dorian called as he saw the mounts. Cullen chuckled as he nodded, laughing harder when he saw and heard Dorian whoop in delight. 

The group walked to the horses and Cullen frowned.   
“We’re a mount short.” The Commander muttered.   
“No worries. We can share.” Dorian said with a smile as he walked up behind Cullen. The blonde just laughed and nodded.   
“That we can.” He muttered before walking to an Imperial Warmblood and holding his hand out to Dorian. The mage grinned and took Cullen’s hand before getting onto the horse.   
“Since when were they so domestic, Tiny?” Varric asked as he hoisted himself onto his horse.   
“Since yesterday. Never seen either smile so much.” Bull muttered as he climbed onto the Dalish horse. Lavellan smiled when he saw Bull on the horse and he proceeded to get onto the Hart he’d requested.

They followed the maps through various ruins and Venatori camps. They were all tired but Cullen pressed on to the final tomb of the Paragon. As they climbed over a dune, a low grumble shook the ground bellow them.   
“What was that?” Cullen asked as he looked around, gripping the handle of his sword.   
“Sounded like a dragon.” Lavellan muttered, grunting as Bull gripped his waist.   
“Are we fighting it?” The Qunari asked excitedly.   
“No we are not!” Dorian snapped as he glared at the two. Cullen just chuckled and nodded in agreement.   
“We’re going around the crater. We’re not fighting this dragon.” The blonde stated before making his way to the edge of the dunes. Bull gave a whine as he followed behind. 

They were silent as the giant sleeping body of the Sandy Howler came into view. Dorian gulped as he shuffled close to Cullen. He hated dragons. Plus he didn’t have the right staff with him for that blasted thing. Fighting fire with fire wasn’t the best choice. Varric eyed the dragon closely, readying himself to use his invisibility cloak to escape. As the group neared the tomb, Cullen spotted the dragon eggs and bit his lip.   
“Keep silent. We shouldn’t disturb the nest.” The Commander stated.   
“Nest?!” Dorian near yelled, grunting as Lavellan’s hand covered his mouth.   
“Keep your damn voice down!” Cullen growled as he stepped closer to Dorian. The mage just glare before stepping away from Lavellan and pinning himself to Cullen’s side. 

“Let’s see whats inside.” The Lavellan muttered as he opened the door to the tomb. The group made their way in slowly, keeping they eyes open for threats.   
“So... mosaic pieces and a chest.” Cullen muttered as he walked to the golden chest.   
“Well, open it! I’m dying from the suspense!” Bull shouted. This was followed by a growl from outside.   
“Great! You woke the dragon!” Dorian growled as he threw a fireball at Bull. The Qunari laughed and dodged it before looking around.   
“We stay here until it calms.” Cullen ordered as he glanced out the doorway.   
“There’s no way were sneaking around that. We may have to fight, curly.” Varric stated, earning a groan from Dorian. 

It took Cullen a mere second before agreeing with Varric. Dorian wanted to kill him. The group charged at the dragon and the battle began. The warriors got under the dragon while Lavellan, Dorian and Varric attacked from a distance. This was until the dragon began its hurricane with its wings. Dorian and Lavellan were quick to fade step close to the dragon, Varric rolling behind them before continuing the attack. As the dragon stopped beating its wings, it’s left front leg lifted, aiming for Dorian.   
“Dorian!” Cullen yelled. But it wasn’t in time. Dorian was hit by sharp claws and flung back against a rock with a grunt. The blonde grunted and began fighting harder. They all did. The dragon fell and Cullen rushed to his lovers side. 

“You idiot. You should know to watch the legs.” Cullen growled as he cradled Dorian to his chest. The mage weakly laughed as he cupped his cheek.   
“I’ll be okay, Amatus.” He whispered before passing out. 

It was two weeks later when Dorian woke up. There were various needles in his arms and a searing pain in his side. A light groan left his lips and this was followed by scrambling feet beside him.   
“Dorian! Thank the maker!” Cullen’s worried voice spoke through Dorian’s thoughts. The mage turned to look at his lover, smiling lightly before then trying to sit up. Cullen handed him a glass of water before taking hold of his hands.   
“I’m sorry I missed our plans...” Dorian muttered. Cullen just chuckled and shook his head as he kissed Dorian’s knuckles. “Why is there a ring on my finger?” Dorian asked quietly. Cullen’s face went bright red as he stared at the engraved ring on Dorian’s ring finger.   
“You... don’t remember?” Cullen asked, embarrassment flooding his body.   
“Clearly.” Dorian muttered lightly before starting to look at the ring.   
“You... woke up a few days after we got back and... I thought you were awake enough to know what was happening...” Cullen muttered, sighing lightly. 

The information took a few seconds to sink in before a smile danced onto Dorian’s lips.   
“So... we’re engaged?” Dorian asked softly, Cullen nodding in response. “Were you a dashing hero after I fell?” He asked playfully.   
“If you mean I need new armour because half of it went to stopping your bleeding, yes.” Cullen said playfully as he leant up to kiss Dorian softly. 

“My hero.” Dorian teased before kissing him again.


	8. Adamant - Cullen x Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for Anders and Cullen.   
> All fluff.   
> May be slight spoilers for the siege on Adamant in the game.

Anders knew Adamant. When Hawke sent word to him about the siege that was about to happen, he was more than reluctant to journey to Skyhold. After what happened with the chantry, he was forced into hiding. However, he owed Hawke his life so he felt obliged to agree.

He was instructed to go to the crossroads. Hawke told him someone would meet him there. So, upon arrival, he found the secluded cave on the map attached to his letter and waited.

Cullen sighed as he shifted on the horse he was on. He was confused as to why he alone was sent to pick up this ally of Hawke's. They already had Fenris. The commander sighed as he neared the cave. Why did Hawke tell his ally to go to the cave? Cullen jumped from the horse and tied it to a nearby branch. He took a breath and slowly made his way into the cave. The blonde froze when he saw who he was meeting.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Cullen near growled as he drew his sword, pointing it at the mage. Anders quickly jumper back, holding his hands up to cover his face.   
"Knight-Captain!" He cried out as he backed himself against the wall of the cave. Cullen sighed and put his sword back in its holder.   
"That is no longer my title." Cullen stated as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm guessing Hawke sent for you." He added, frowning as Anders nodded. "Alright. Let's get you back to Skyhold. Now I know why he sent me and no one else." He muttered as he walked over to his horse.

"There's... only one." Anders spoke as he approached Cullen. The warrior sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache building.   
"I thought you'd travel with one. Though knowing now Hawke's ally was you, it's understandable." Cullen spoke before untying the reins. "I guess we'll have to share." The blonde stated. Anders stared at Cullen in shock before nodding and slowly climbing onto the mare. Cullen climbed on after him, arms wrapping around Anders to hold the reins. The warrior could feel the mage tensing up.   
"Easy. Don't be so tense, you'll fall off." Cullen muttered and hummed as Anders slowly leant back against Cullen's chest. "There you go." The warrior muttered. His entire body and mind were screaming at him. He shouldn't be letting Anders this close to him. He was a mage, a criminal. He was the whole reason Kirkwall fell apart, but part of Cullen wanted to hold him like this. He didn't know why but he had an urge to keep the man safe. 

The ride back to Skyhold was quiet and uneventful. As soon as they were by the gates, Anders had pushed to be let off the horse. Cullen could do nothing but agree. He dismounted alongside the mage and walked him into the barracks.   
"Anders!" Hawke called as he jogged to his friend. Fenris was close behind with, surprisingly, Dorian at their sides. The entire hold had become used to the closeness of Fenris and Dorian, even if it was a shock at first but they just let it happen. If anyone would get Fenris used to mages and people from Tevinter, it would be Dorian.   
"I'm glad you got here safely." Hawke said gently as he set his hand on Anders shoulders. The mage nodded with a relieved smile before glancing around a little. He could feel the glares, stares and judgement from everyone.   
"Welcome aboard, Anders." Lavellan spoke as she walked over to the mage. "I heard about Kirkwall. I was actually close to the city with the clan when it happened." She spoke, watching as Anders froze and nodded. Hawke watched the inquisitor carefully as she stepped closer. "You're in no danger here." She told him before grinning and making her way to Solas. 

The crowds began to disperse, Cullen barking orders at his soldiers to leave Anders in peace and to get back to work.   
"Commander, you're required in the War Room." One of Leliana's runners told him as he was making his way back to his office. The blonde sighed and nodded before turning and heading towards the main hall.   
"Knight-Captain!" A familiar voice called out. Cullen groaned and turned to look at Anders.   
"I said that wasn't my title. It's Cullen now." He told Anders before motioning to the hall. "Listen, I'm needed in the War Room." The commander explained, the mage nodding.   
"I am too, apparently." Anders muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Cullen nodded and motioned for him to follow. The mage hesitated before nodding and jogging up to walk beside Cullen. 

"The inquisitor is just what we need." Hawke's voice echoed. "I'm thankful you wrote to me when you did, Varric." The Champion spoke, earning a chuckle from the dwarf.   
"Blondie! Curly!" The dwarf called as he saw the two walking over. Cullen just chuckled while Anders remained silent.   
"The inquisitor should be along soon." Hawke spoke before watching as Cullen and Anders entered the War Room. 

"I should have known." Cassandra stated while glaring at Anders as he walked in, her hand going to her sword. Leliana just sighed and shook her head while Josephine remained silent.  
"Anders is here at the request of Hawke and the inquisitor, Lady Cassandra." Cullen near growled, causing all three to jump back slightly. "So unhand your sword and leave him be." Cullen added.  
"Ugh." Cassandra grunted before leaving the room. Anders stared after her before turning to look at Cullen with a confused expression.   
"Alright. Adamant." Lavellan called as she walked through the door, making everyone jump. It seemed the tension from the previous encounter washed away as she walked in. 

"Okay, so Cullen you get us in while the soldiers try and scale the walls. We need to get to Clarel before any more demons are summoned and bound. We've prevented one disaster by keeping Celene on the throne, now lets stop this demon army from taking over Orlais." Lavellan spoke as she looked over the map. Anders watched closely while Cullen nodded in agreement.   
"If the men can get onto the walls we can take the choke points and make things easier." Cullen began, scratching his chin. Anders watched him closely. He had to admit, he'd always been attracted to the Knight-Captain. He'd believed the small infatuation had left him but it seemed it was still there. The mage shook his head slightly as he stared at the map.   
"There's a route in underneath. Some could go in that way." Anders suddenly said. Leliana smirked and nodded.   
"Good plan." She spoke before looking to the Inquisitor.   
"Alright. We march to Adamant in three days." She stated. "Be ready. Dismissed" She added before leaving the room. 

Leliana and Josephine were quick to leave, however Cullen remained by the War Table. Anders bit his lip before slowly walking closer.  
"How're you holding up?" Cullen asked, breaking the silence. "I know you were a Warden. You must have heard the calling too." He added as he looked up at Anders.   
"I heard it, yes but... Justice kept me from going to them. He... helped, in a way." Anders muttered as he leant against the table.   
"Is there no way for you to be free of this... Spirit?" Cullen asked, frowning as Anders shook his head a little.   
"I bet Cole would adore you." He said playfully, chuckling at Anders' confused expression. "Cole is a spirit of compassion. He helps when he can and fights when asked to." Cullen explained. Anders just nodded, making a mental note to go and visit this compassion spirit. 

"Come, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." Cullen spoke as he stood up straight. Anders nodded slowly before making his way to the door. The warrior soon followed behind him, guiding him up to the personal quarters.   
"Okay, this is you." Cullen spoke as he opened the door. The room was plain but there were plenty of books on the shelves and a good fireplace for when it got cold.   
"Thank you, Knight--" Anders paused as Cullen frowned at him. "Commander." He said with a smile, earning a chuckle from the other male.   
"If you need me, I'll be in that tower over there." He spoke as he pointed toward the tower across from Anders' room.   
"Thank you." Anders spoke with a smile before going into his room. "Goodnight, Cullen." The mage spoke softly as he closed the door. Cullen bowed his head as the door closed before he turned on heel and made his way into his office. 

"Someone's getting cozy with the newcomer." A voice spoke up. Cullen groaned as he rolled his head back. Dorian just chuckled as he perched himself on the desk.   
"He's dangerous." Another voice spoke from behind Dorian. It seemed he wasn't alone.   
"Now now, Amatus. I was told the same about you." Dorian whispered as Fenris moved to stand beside Dorian, rolling his eyes as he did.   
"Why are you both here?" Cullen asked, rubbing his neck lightly. That headache still hadn't let up.   
"You know me, I'm nosy. As for Fenris? He just followed me here." Dorian spoke as he looked to the elf who just shrugged. "So... This is the Anders you were telling me about?" The mage asked as he looked over at Cullen. The blonde sighed and nodded.   
"Never thought he'd come here. When Hawke told me he was sending him a letter asking him to come, I was skeptical. Didn't expect him to come. The fact he's here is more worrying. Just have to hope that nothing blows up." Fenris muttered as he looked at the papers on Cullen's desk. "How long have you known?" The elf continued. "That you had feelings for him in Kirkwall?" He added. 

A long exhale left Cullen's lips as he stood up.   
"A while." He murmured before sighing. Fenris and Dorian shared a look before stepping closer to the blonde.   
"Is that why Templars never went looking for him? Why you didn't bother attacking when we were looking for Carver on the Wounded Coast?" Fenris asked, frowning more as Cullen nodded. "I thought as much." Fenris muttered as he looked at Dorian.   
"Seems our Commander is rather lovesick, huh?" Dorian whispered as he looked to Cullen. All three jumped when the door swung open. Lavellan stood there, eyes half closed as she walked over, yawning.   
"Cullen." She murmured. "I can see your light from my room." She murmured before turning to look at Fenris and Dorian. "I'm not even going to ask." She muttered before slowly stumbling back to the door.   
"Let me escort you back, my lady." Fenris spoke quickly as he followed her out. 

Dorian and Cullen remained silent as they stood in the office. As the door closed, Dorian turned to look at the blonde. The mage then sighed and ran his thumb over his moustache.   
"So... You like the man who practically started the mage rebellion. That's... new." Dorian muttered.   
"Not now, Dorian." Cullen growled. "Yes, I like him! Don't you think it's hard enough as it is?" Cullen yelled, jumping as the door swung open. "Anders." He whispered. He could tell the look on the mages face he'd heard what had been said.   
"Leave us, Dorian." Cullen muttered. The male nodded before leaving through the door that Fenris and the Inquisitor left through. 

"You..." Anders whispered as he slowly stepped into the office more. Cullen remained silent, his hands on the hilt of his sword. "You're the reason Templars stayed away from my clinic?" He asked quietly, Cullen nodding slowly. "Thank you..." He whispered before slowly stepping closer to Cullen.   
"Did you... Did you want something?" Cullen asked, clearing his throat a little. Anders nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a little.   
"I can't sleep..." He confessed. Cullen slowly nodded before looking to his ladder.   
"I know the feeling. Constant nightmares with..." He paused and shook his head. "Never mind." He muttered. Anders frowned as he stepped closer to Cullen.   
"You can tell me." The mage muttered. Cullen hesitated before sighing.   
"After Kirkwall... I stopped taking Lyrium. I haven't had a drop since." Cullen explained, Anders' eyes going wide.   
"That could kill you!" Anders exclaimed as he set his hand on Cullen's upper arm.   
"It hasn't yet." Cullen muttered before sighing and shaking his head. 

The two remained silent for a few minutes, waiting for the right words to come to them. Cullen groaned as he felt his headache increasing.   
"How often?" Anders asked, frowning as he looked at Cullen.   
"Not very... But when they happen, well... It's painful." He muttered, Anders nodding in understanding.   
"May I? I know you don't like magic but... I want to help." The mage whispered. Cullen hesitated but he nodded. Anders' hands began to glow as he set his fingers to Cullen's forehead. The warrior hummed as he felt the pain slipping away. Anders smiled before stepping away from Cullen.   
"Goodnight, Cullen." The mage spoke before leaving the office. 

Days later, the inquisition had marched for Adamant, Cullen leading the forces to get the inquisitor and his group in.   
"Alright, you're in. We can cut you a path to Clarel but we can't get a foothold on the wall." Cullen called to the inquisitor. She nodded before looking to Dorian, Fenris and Anders.   
"Lets hit those choke points first." She ordered before running off. Anders gave one last glance to Cullen before jogging after the inquisitor. 

The battle was hard but it was worth it. The wardens began falling into their ranks and battling the demons their mages had summoned.   
"It's going too well." Cassandra growled as she struck down an Warden mage. Cullen nodded in agreement as they approached the rift in the main courtyard.  
"I blame you" Cullen muttered as he looked around the crowd. His eyes set on the inquisitor.  
"Inquisition, to me!" Cullen commanded, the soldiers beginning to form their ranks around the commander. The inner circle joined his side and watched the battle closely. 

As the inquisitor seemed to get through to some people, a dragon appeared. Flashes of Haven began to fill his mind causing him to stumble slightly. Cassandra set her hand on Cullen's shoulder, stabling him as a pride demon jumped from the portal. Cullen's eyes locked with Anders before everyone dispersed to battle the various demons that had arisen. 

During the battle, Cullen lost sight of the Inquisitor and her party and panic set in. Especially when he saw a bright green flash.   
"Bull! With me, please!" Cullen yelled and they ran in the direction he last saw the inquisitor, the chargers hot on their heels. Just in case. 

"Makers breath" Cullen muttered as he saw the destroyed bridge.   
"Commander!" Krem shouted as the dragon flew away. Cullen frowned and looked down into the abyss bellow the bridge.   
"What do we do now, Cullen?" Bull asked as he walked over.   
"We wait." Cullen muttered, the headache starting to build. He knew he'd pushed too far. The group headed back to the main Bailey and began tending to the soldiers. 

"Cullen, darling, if you don't stop pacing you'll bring Adamant down yourself." Vivienne stated as she healed a soldier. Cullen then nodded and sat himself down. Cassandra frowned as she watched him. It had been around an hour since the rest of the demons had been vanquished. Two since the inquisitor, Dorian, Fenris, Anders, Hawke and Stroud disappeared into the rift. Cullen was panicking. Everyone was.   
"You know the boss. She'll pull through." Bull spoke as he sat beside Cullen. Of course, the Ben-Hassrath could see he was suffering. The blonde then sighed and nodded as he sat back a little. 

A further agonising thirty minutes later, the rift began bubbling. The soldiers grouped together, preparing for what jumped from the rift. What the didn't expect was for Fenris, Dorian and Anders to jump through.   
"Stand down!" Cullen yelled as he pushed through the crowd. "Are you alright? Where's Lavellan?" He asked hurriedly. The three turned to look at the rift and then shared worried glances.   
"Go to the healers. They'll check you over." Cullen spoke, rubbing his forehead as he began to pace once more. 

"Cullen?" Anders spoke quietly as he made his way over to Cullen. The Commander looked at him with a tiny smile before leaning on the wall. As he did, the rift bubbled again. Through came Hawke and Lavellan.   
"Thank the Maker." Cullen muttered as he walked over. He overheard how Warden Stroud gave his life to get them out. He smiled when Lavellan told the Warden's to join their ranks. 

\---------

Once back at Skyhold, Cullen sat at his desk reading over the reports from Adamant.   
"Cullen?" A soft voice spoke up. The commander smiled as he set the paper down.   
"Anders." He murmured as he stood up. "What brings you here at this time?"   
"Couldn't sleep." The mage murmured as he shuffled his way to Cullen. He was used to not sleeping but he constantly saw things from the Fade and it terrified him.   
"You and me both." Cullen muttered with a sigh as he sat back in his chair. 

Anders stood there for a few minutes before moving and sitting himself in Cullen's lap. This shocked Commander slightly, however wrapped his arms around the mage and pulled him closer.   
"I was terrified I'd never see you again." The mage confessed, his head going to Cullen's neck.   
"Anders... What did you see... in the fade?" Cullen asked quietly. He felt Anders tense as he clung to Cullen's furs on his cloak.   
"You but... You were a red templar. They'd corrupted you." He muttered. "Hawke and the Inquisitor saw spiders. I don't know about Dorian and Fenris or Stroud. But my fear... I never thought that it would be..." He sighed, shaking his head. His normal composure crumbled before Cullen. 

"Well, I'm here now." The ex-templar whispered as he cupped Anders' cheek. The mage nodded with a relieved smile. Cullen leant down and connected their lips in a kiss that both of them knew was too long coming. 

"I'll always be here." Cullen promised.


End file.
